<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драко Малфой и Письмо из Будущего by marina_eckert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566444">Драко Малфой и Письмо из Будущего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_eckert/pseuds/marina_eckert'>marina_eckert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Начать сначала [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, путешествия во времени</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_eckert/pseuds/marina_eckert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Все, чего Драко хотел, - освободиться. Иметь возможность начать сначала и исправить свои ошибки. Он так пристально смотрел на потрескивающее синее пламя, что оно отпечаталось в его зрении.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В одиннадцать лет Драко получает письмо из будущего, которое изменит путь, по которому он шел, и приведет его к жизни, о которой он не осмеливался даже мечтать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Начать сначала [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог: Ostende Mihi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304">Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis">DracoWillHearAboutThis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это только первая часть цикла, всего их 7 (последняя еще выходит), так что впереди будет о-очень много всего.<br/>Очень люблю этот фанфик, так что постараюсь его хорошо перевести. Если он вам тоже понравится, перейдите, пожалуйста, по ссылке оригинала и поставьте автору kudos)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко стоял напротив голубого огня, схватив свернутый пергамент так сильно, что руку свело судорогой. Он трясся с головы до ног, холодный пот скатывался по шее. </p>
<p>Это безумие. Самое сумасшедшее, что он когда-либо делал. Должно быть он совсем ненормальный. Но, тем не менее, он знал, что все равно совершит задуманное. </p>
<p>Было двадцать четыре минуты третьего. Через шесть часов и тридцать шесть минут он и его родители предстанут перед Визенгамотом. Старинные часы, что висели над камином в этой древней, почти забытой части западного крыла, будто насмехаясь над ним, подсчитывали оставшиеся секунды его свободы. А может и его жизни, если все пройдет плохо. Ведь кто сказал, что он выйдет из этой ситуации живым? Метка на руке подтверждала его вину, не говоря уже обо всем, что он сделал. На шестом курсе он почти убил Кэти Белл и Рона Уизли. Немногим позже он провел Пожирателей Смерти в Хогвартс, что привело к смерти Дамблдора. Он причинил боль такому количеству людей, что трудно сосчитать. Каждый раз, когда он думал обо всем, что сделал, обо всей крови на своих руках, он чувствовал тошноту. Драко знал, что все те ненавидящие слова авроров, произнесенные шепотом во время допроса, были правдой. Возможно, он будет поцелован к концу дня – и он этого заслуживал. </p>
<p>Но он боялся. Драко не хотел умирать, не теперь, когда он пережил войну. Он и его родители, наконец, были в безопасности только чтобы снова получить палочку, приставленную к горлу. Все, чего Драко хотел, – освободиться. Иметь возможность начать сначала и исправить свои ошибки.</p>
<p>Он так пристально смотрел на потрескивающее синее пламя, что оно отпечаталось в его зрении. </p>
<p>Когда Драко был совсем ребенком, задолго до того, как пошел в Хогвартс, отец рассказал ему о камине. Он объяснил, что этот камин – нечто большее, чем обычная точка входа в Каминную Сеть, что он был частью Мэнора со времен самого строительства и содержал в себе очень древнюю магию. </p>
<p>
  <i>– Ты знаешь, конечно, о Маховиках времени, но это магия была другой, более сильной. Она должна была по-настоящему поворачивать время вспять. Отправить тебя в твое прошлое, не просто в качестве наблюдателя, а в само твое тело. Ты мог бы прожить все заново, либо изменить прошлое. </i>
</p>
<p><i>– Значит</i>, – Драко спросил, широко раскрыв глаза, - <i>если я совершу ошибку, то можно забраться в камин и все исправить?</i></p>
<p><i>– Нет</i>, – ответил его отец немедленно, покачав головой с неожиданной серьезностью. – <i>Он был сломан несколько веков назад, и никому так и не удалось его починить. Даже попытаться было бы настоящей глупостью. Невозможно понять, безопасно ли его использовать – возвращаясь в прошлое, ты забываешь свое будущее. Даже преуспев, ты не вспомнишь, что пытался изменить. </i></p>
<p><i>– Но</i>, – Драко нахмурился, – <i>что если написать себе в прошлом письмо с объяснениями? Что если…</i></p>
<p><i>– Драко</i>, – отец прервал его властным голосом, – <i>вмешательство во время опасно. Если что-то пойдет не так, ты проведешь вечность в забвении. Это не стоит риска. Ты понял?</i></p>
<p>Драко кивнул, как и всегда, когда отец говорил ему, что делать. Всегда хороший мальчик. Никогда не пойдет против его желаний. </p>
<p>Посмотрите, куда его это привело.</p>
<p>Драко сглотнул, сжимая пальцы вокруг пергамента. </p>
<p>Теперь все по-другому. Возможно, это его последний шанс что-то изменить в свой жизни и в жизни своей семьи. Если завтра к этому времени он будет поцелован, неужели не стоило рискнуть?   </p>
<p>К тому же, думал он, его шансы не так уж плохи. Он починил Исчезательный шкаф, в конце концов, и потратил на него гораздо больше времени. Все то время, когда он пытался сбежать от безумия, происходящего в его собственном доме, когда ему нужно было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не сойти с ума, он проводил здесь, возясь с камином. Он читал о заклинаниях в давно забытых фолиантах из скрытых уголков их библиотеки, и в итоге все выглядело, как и должно было. Огонь был нужного оттенка синего: глубокий лазурный цвет, не совсем кобальтовый или темно-синий. Языки пламени не были горячими, но все равно излучали тепло. Все было так же, как в описании, далеко от того палящего бирюзового огня, который получался в начале. </p>
<p>– Настолько хорошо, насколько возможно, – он пробормотал себе под нос, поморщившись от дрожи в своем голосе.</p>
<p>Это его единственный шанс все исправить. Единственная попытка стать хорошим человеком и выбрать выигравшую сторону, вместо той, к которой подтолкнул его отец. </p>
<p>– Что ж, начнем, – сказал он. Драко сделал глубокий вздох в попытке успокоиться, прежде чем зайти в огонь. Он щекотал его через одежду своим необычным магическим теплом. Это были странные ощущения. – 31 июля 1991, - воскликнул он четким голосом с только небольшой дрожью в словах. </p>
<p>Сначала ничего не случилось, и Драко подумал, что потерпел неудачу. Потом синие языки огня поднялись вокруг него и, как и должны были, стали белыми, обвивая его и закрывая все остальное из его поля зрения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко вывалился из камина, кашляя, приземлившись на пол явно не очень грациозно. Он моргнул, оглядываясь в замешательстве. Что он делал в западном крыле? Разве еще минуту назад он не был в кровати, тщетно пытаясь заснуть и думая о предстоящем дне?<p>Драко тупо смотрел, как синее пламя затихало в камине, оставляя комнату освещенной только мягким светом факелов на стене. Старинные часы пробили один раз, сообщая ему, что уже полтретьего, середина ночи. </p>
<p>– Что, во имя Салазара… – пробормотал Драко, прежде чем заметил пергамент у себя в руке.<br/>
Он посмотрел на него: тот был свернут и запечатан эмблемой Малфоев. </p>
<p>Драко подозрительно оглянулся, убеждаясь, что он один, прежде чем сесть и еще раз взглянуть на пергамент. Он осторожно сломал печать и развернул его, открывая письмо, написанное зелеными чернилами и чистым почерком, выглядевшим странно знакомо. </p>
<p>
  <i>Драко,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>В это сложно поверить, но я пишу тебе из будущего. Я починил камин (или, точнее, ты починишь, семь лет спустя), и если у меня все получилось, ты получишь это письмо в 1991 году в одиннадцать лет, незадолго до поступления в Хогвартс. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я вернул нас к этому моменту времени, чтобы попросить тебя изменить наше будущее и спасти нас и наших родителей. За последние несколько лет эта семья приняла много неправильных решений, и я хочу, чтобы ты изменил их ради нас.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Подружись с Гарри Поттером. Ты встретишь его сегодня в магазине Мадам Малкин, и я хочу, чтобы ты убедился, что окажешься на его стороне. Не оскорбляй его друзей, даже если посчитаешь нужным. Будь вежлив и, ни в коем случае, не будь снисходителен. Он не многое знает о нашем мире, и если ты правильно разыграешь карты, то сможешь все ему тут показать. Если же провалишься, как я, он возненавидит тебя, и последствия этого будут куда более серьезными, чем ты сейчас можешь представить. Будь его другом. Однажды он тебе пригодится.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Более того – и это в той же степени важно, как и становление другом Гарри Поттера – не верь всему, что говорит Отец, и не принимай решения только чтобы ему угодить. Идеалы, которые он преследует, будут концом этой семьи, не только потому, что они неправильны и нетерпимы, но и потому, что они приведут тебя на неправильную сторону конфликта. Чистокровные ничем не лучше полукровок или даже маглорожденных. «Предателей крови» не существует. Не придерживайся этих ложных предрассудков.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Темная сторона проиграет. Стремись к свету. Иди в Хогвартс, заведи правильных друзей и держись их. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Знаю, что ты не захочешь верить этому письму. Как можешь ты, если оно ставит под сомнение все, чему учил тебя Отец? Но я могу показать, каким будет твое будущее, если ты меня не послушаешь.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Возьмись за это письмо и скажи «Ostende mihi».</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Не хочешь, чтобы увиденное произошло – будь любезен с Гарри Поттером, когда встретишь его сегодня.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Твой,</i>
</p>
<p><i>Драко Малфой, 15 Августа, 1998<br/>
</i><br/>
Драко посмотрел на подпись и дату радом с ней недоверчиво.</p>
<p>– Мерлиновы подштанники, – прошептал он. Это был розыгрыш, верно? Где-то в коридоре Теодор Нотт подслушивал и смеялся, Драко был уверен в этом. Но, в тоже время, он был заинтригован, и его глаза вернулись на несколько абзацев выше к надписи на латыни.</p>
<p><i>– Ostende mihi</i>, – сказал он и поперхнулся воздухом, когда текст письма поплыл в ответ на его слова. Все завертелось, а потом он оказался посреди купе поезда. Края всего вокруг него были размытыми и расплывчатыми, но у Драко не было времени рассматривать окрестности – услышав свой голос, он обернулся посмотреть. </p>
<p><i>– Ты скоро узнаешь, Поттер, что в нашем мире есть несколько династий волшебников, которые куда круче всех остальных</i>, – другой Драко сказал мальчику в очках с растрепанными черными волосами. – <i>Тебе ни к чему дружить с теми, кто этого не достоин. Я помогу тебе во всем разобраться.</i></p>
<p>Он протянул руку для рукопожатия, но другой мальчик ее не взял. Вместо этого, он выглядел слегка рассерженным. </p>
<p><i>– Спасибо, но я думаю, что сам могу понять, кто чего достоин</i>, – было всем, что он получил в ответ, и сам Драко почувствовал, что краснеет и от шока, и от гнева. </p>
<p>Тогда обстановка изменилась. Все снова закрутилось, и теперь он стоял в большой уборной. Стоящий рядом с раковинами парень упал на пол, всхлипывая. У него были светлые волосы, как у Драко, но выглядел он куда более взрослым и носил мантию Слизерина. Призрак девушки пролетел над ним, издавая воркующие звуки. </p>
<p><i>– Я не смогу</i>, – всхлипывал парень. – <i>У меня не получится, и он убьет моих родителей. Убей меня. </i></p>
<p>Призрак что-то говорила, но Драко не мог разобрать. Мир вокруг снова завертелся, и теперь он оказался в настолько большой комнате, что, казалось, там не было стен – она была полностью заставлена странными вещами. Драко снова увидел того парня, тот кричал и пытался убежать от пламени, которое быстро распространялось по помещению. Это был он, Драко, годы спустя. Тот же Драко, что написал ему письмо. </p>
<p>Его собственные крики все еще звенели в ушах, когда обстановка снова изменилась и он оказался на улице, наблюдая за горящим замком. Он сразу понял, что это Хогвартс. </p>
<p>Когда Драко вернулся в западное крыло Мэнора, он дрожал как лист. Он уронил письмо и пытался отойти от него как можно дальше, пока его спина не ударилась о дверь.</p>
<p>– Нет, – прошептал Драко, не понимая, хотел он кричать или плакать, – нет. </p>
<p>Слова, написанные в письме, звучали в его голове, но теперь голосом взрослого Драко. </p>
<p>
  <i>Не хочешь, чтобы увиденное произошло – будь любезен с Гарри Поттером, когда встретишь его сегодня.<br/>
</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава первая: Подружиться с Мальчиком, Который Выжил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Драко, – мягко сказала его мать, заставляя его оторвать пустой взгляд от витрины с Чудо-хлопушками Доктора Фойерверкуса, – что случилось, дорогой? Ты сегодня такой рассеянный, даже не прожужжал нам все уши о покупке метлы. </p><p>– Не поощряй его, Нарцисса, – протянул отец с легкой улыбкой. – Тишина мне очень нравилась.</p><p>Мать закатила глаза на слова своего мужа, но ожидающе улыбнулась Драко.</p><p>– Все в порядке, – сказал Драко слишком поспешно. – Я просто думал.  </p><p>– Опасное занятие, сын, – сказал его отец, шутя только наполовину. – Всякий раз, когда ты думаешь, у тебя появляется столько нелепых идей, что мне приходится выделять время из своего графика, чтобы ответить на тысячи твоих вопросов. А теперь иди, забери свою форму, мы не можем потратить на весь день на поход по магазинам! Я только зайду в Флориш и Блоттс, проверю, есть ли у них та новая книга, которую я искал. Заберу тебя, когда закончу. </p><p>С этим, отец развернулся, взмахнув мантией, и зашагал к книжному магазину вниз по улице. Драко обернулся к матери и обнаружил, что та все еще вопросительно на него смотрела. </p><p>– А теперь, когда отец ушел, – сказала она, таинственно улыбаясь, – расскажешь, что у тебя на уме, дорогой?</p><p>Драко сглотнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Первым побуждением было рассказать родителям о письме, которое он получил вчера ночью, однако он колебался, вспоминая, что предположительно-он-из-будущего сделал. Если верить отправителю письма, то его отцу нельзя было доверять, но как понять, можно ли доверять самому отправителю письма, не спросив мнения родителей? </p><p>– Если бы ты получила письмо от кого-то, кто бы назвался тобой, но из будущего, – наконец выпалил Драко, встречаясь с матерью глазами, – ты бы в это поверила? <br/>Она подняла брови, с весельем в глазах.</p><p>– Ты опять допоздна читал те романы, Драко? – спросила она.</p><p>– Возможно, – Драко пожал плечами, понимая, что это достаточно хорошее оправдание, – но мне было интересно, насколько это реалистично. Как узнать, что письмо не уловка? Кто угодно мог его написать, верно?  </p><p>Его мать задумчиво хмыкнула. </p><p>– Думаю, да, – наконец сказала она, нахмурившись. – Зависит от содержания письма и от того, действительно ли произойдет в нем написанное. </p><p>– В книге к письму были прикреплены воспоминания, – пробормотал Драко, его сердце быстро стучало в груди, – о прошлом или, другими словами, о будущем персонажа. Их можно подделать? </p><p>– Конечно, можно, – признала Нарцисса. – Но потребуются впечатляющие магические навыки, чтобы сделать это убедительно. И, конечно, нужен серьезный мотив, чтобы зайти так далеко.</p><p>Драко сглотнул. По крайней мере, это исключало Теодора Нотта. Но, серьезно, кому могло понадобиться, чтобы Драко восстал против родителей и подружился с Гарри Поттером? Все взрослые волшебники, которых Драко знал, были знакомы с его родителями и разделяли идеалы его семьи. Никому из них не будет выгодно заставить его сомневаться в том, чему его учили. </p><p>– Тебе нужно примерить форму, дорогой, – голос матери снова прервал его размышления. – Возьми также новый комплект парадных мантий. Из своих ты уже вырос. Сможешь сходить сам? <br/>Я в это время загляну к Оливандеру. </p><p>– Конечно, – кивнул Драко, надеясь, что его улыбка получилась обнадеживающей, – оставь это мне, мама.</p><p>Мать сжала его плечо, а потом, как и отец, ушла вниз по улице. Драко смотрел, как ее силуэт исчезает в толпе, прежде чем нерешительно повернуться к Мантиям на все случаи жизни.</p><p>Мама предложила выяснить, правдивы ли предсказания из письма, напомнил себе Драко. Значит, вероятность этого будет достаточно высока, если Гарри Поттер действительно появится у Мадам Малкин, пока там будет Драко. Ведь, ну, правда, кто из его знакомых мог бы предвидеть, когда Драко и знаменитый Гарри Поттер, которого десять лет не видели в Волшебном мире, зайдут в один магазин мантий? Никто бы не смог на это повлиять, верно? </p><p>Собравшись с духом, Драко вошел в магазин. Уже внутри ему какое-то время пришлось терпеть суетящуюся пухлую владелицу и приставучую продавщицу. Нервно, он все бросал взгляды в сторону входа, ожидая, что когда уже что-нибудь случится, пока его мантию ушивали до нужной длины.</p><p>Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Драко почти упал со стула – внутрь вошел тот же мальчик с растрепанными черными волосами, которого он видел в воспоминании из письма. На нем была до смешного большая и выцветшая магловская одежда, что при нормальных обстоятельствах заставило бы Драко задрать нос, и возмутительно старомодные очки, которые, казалось, были заклеены волшебным скотчем. Мальчик выглядел напуганным, разглядывая магазин с таким видом, будто не был уверен, можно ли ему здесь находиться, а потом Мадам Малкин подбежала к нему. </p><p>– Едем учиться в Хогвартс? – спросила она, и мальчик торопливо кивнул. – Ты пришел по адресу: у меня тут как раз еще один клиент тоже к школе готовится.</p><p>Она отправила его туда же, где стоял Драко, призывая еще один стул, чтобы мальчик на него забрался, надела ему мантию через голову и приступила к работе.</p><p>Пальцы Драко подрагивали, пока он набирался смелости заговорить.</p><p>– Привет, – сказал он, пытаясь звучать непринужденно. – Тоже в Хогвартс?</p><p>– Да, – сказал мальчик, глядя на него довольно застенчиво.</p><p>– Я Драко, – представился Драко. – Драко Малфой. </p><p>– Гарри Поттер, – ответил мальчик, неуверенно улыбаясь. </p><p>Эти слова оказали незамедлительный эффект на всех присутствующих: у Драко перехватило дыхание, продавщица в шоке воткнула иголку ему в бок, а Мадам Малкин издала звук, похожий на тот, что издают книзлы, когда им наступишь на хвост, и ошеломленно посмотрела на мальчика, стоящего перед ней. Тот неловко покраснел. </p><p>– Приятно познакомиться, – сказал Драко в итоге, выдавливая улыбку. Дружелюбную, но не слишком, чтобы не сойти за чересчур взволнованного поклонника. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Гарри Поттер, Мальчик, Который Выжил, подумал, что Драко неудачник. – Ты впервые на Косой Аллее?</p><p>– Да, впервые, – ответил Гарри, выглядя благодарным, что разговор теперь шел не о его имени. – Ты здесь раньше бывал?</p><p>– Много раз, – пожал плечами Драко, по привычке звуча высокомерно, не успев себя остановить. <i>Будь вежлив и, ни в коем случае, не будь снисходителен</i>, вспомнил он. – То есть, – добавил Драко поспешно, еле слышно, – мои родители время от времени берут меня с собой пройтись по магазинам. </p><p>– Понятно, – кивнул Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и снова выглядя взволнованно. – Значит, твои родители тоже волшебники?</p><p>– Конечно, – немедленно подтвердил Драко, – Малфои принадлежат к Священным Двадцати Восьми.</p><p>Как только эти слова вылетели у него изо рта, ему захотелось себя ударить. Письмо предупреждало не говорить о чистокровном статусе. Что же он, черт возьми, делал?!</p><p>– К чему? – спросил Гарри, выглядя довольно потерянно. </p><p>– Неважно, – Драко покачал головой. – Это не важно. Я хотел сказать, что да, они волшебники. </p><p>– Ты, должно быть, тогда уже все о магии знаешь, – сказал Гарри печально.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, дорогой, – вставила Мадам Малкин доброжелательно, посылая Драко неодобрительный взгляд, – многие ученики будут из магловских семей, и даже самым чистокровным волшебникам нужно учиться в школе. </p><p>– Верно, – сказал Драко быстро. – Уверен, ты быстро всему научишься.</p><p>– Значит, разницы никакой нет? – проверил Гарри, говоря тихим голосом, и его глаза, ярко зеленые, спрятанные за поношенными очками, встретились с глазами Драко. – Даже если ты вырос в семье маглов?</p><p>Сердце Драко быстро билось, пока он смотрел на Гарри.</p><p>– Нет, – ответил он решительно. – Ее нет. </p><p>Гарри облегченно улыбнулся. </p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнул он.</p><p>– И, если у тебя появятся вопросы, ты всегда можешь задать их мне, – предложил Драко. – Я помогу тебе во всем разобраться.</p><p>– Спасибо, – ответил Гарри, улыбаясь еще шире. – Будет хорошо узнать кого-то еще до школы. Обычно я везде один, – он закрыл рот, будто думая, что рассказал слишком много. </p><p>– Ну, в Хогвартсе ты один не будешь, – пообещал Драко. Он проглотил часть о том, что каждый, только услышав его имя, захочет подружиться, и продолжил. – Может, мы даже окажемся на одном факультете!</p><p>– На одном факультете? – спросил Гарри с любопытством, но когда Драко собирался ответить, Мадам Малкин сказала:</p><p>– С тобой закончили, мой дорогой, – и сняла готовую мантию с плеч Гарри. Как только Гарри слез со стула, Драко заметил гигантского человека за окном, держащего два рожка мороженого. Гарри радостно ему помахал.</p><p>– Мне пора идти, – сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему. – Увидимся тогда в Хогвартсе, Драко!</p><p>– Да, – кивнул Драко, улыбаясь ему в ответ. – Увидимся!  </p><p>Драко наблюдал, как Гарри заплатил за мантию и вышел из магазина. Огромный, бородатый <br/>мужчина пихнул мороженое ему в руки, и они пошли вниз по улице, радостно болтая. Драко бы хотел пойти с ними. Он проклинал парадные мантии, которые попросила купить его мать. </p><p>Но, в целом, все прошло хорошо, решил он. Гарри, казалось, был рад встретить его, и Драко не оскорбил никаких его друзей. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Да, придется постараться не говорить о своей чистокровности, но привычки тяжело изменить за один день, так что, думал он, можно простить ему этот промах. Самым важным было то, что он встретил Гарри Поттера у Мадам Малкин, как письмо и предсказывало, и тот его не возненавидел. </p><p>С остальным он сможет разобраться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко решил не говорить родителям о встрече с Гарри Поттером. Хоть он и не думал, что они не одобрят попытку подружиться со знаменитым мальчиком (отец всегда повторял, как важны связи и общественное уважение), он решил, что лучше всего держать свои амбиции при себе, из страха оказаться под влиянием, которое разрушит его шансы на успех.<p>Долгими неделями августа у него было много времени разобраться с письмом и его <br/>содержимым. Он был вполне уверен в его подлинности, после того как сам встретился с Гарри, и это заставило его усиленно обдумывать всю эту ситуацию после их встречи. Драко вырастили с твердой верой в превосходство крови и статуса, а теперь из-за одного письма она, казалось, начала рушиться. Он не совсем понимал, что с собой делать. Если он не был Драко Малфоем, наследником семьи Малфоев и членом чистокровной аристократии, то кем он был? Он просидел несколько дней в библиотеке Мэнора, читая эссе по теме, которую он никогда полностью не понимал, но только запутался еще сильнее. Драко задавался вопросами по ночам, постоянно думая, правда ли он готов отказаться от веры в свое наследие из-за сомнительного письма из будущего.  </p><p>Но потом вспоминал об увиденных им воспоминаниях и об отчаянии, что из них исходило. Он не был уверен, что именно они значили и через что прошел Драко-из-будущего, но знал, что это не было ничем хорошим. Он не хотел, чтобы это случилось с ним. </p><p>И, если ради этого нужно подружиться с Гарри Поттером и повернуться спиной ко всему, чему его учили, возможно, в итоге, оно того стоило. </p><p>Когда, наконец, наступило первое сентября, Драко стал еще более беспокойным. Что если Гарри решит, что он ему не нравится, когда они узнают друг друга лучше? Драко никогда раньше не приходилось дружить с кем-то без помощи его фамилии или связей родителей. Все дети, с которыми он проводил время, были детьми знакомых его отца, и даже среди них, он не был уверен, кого мог бы назвать другом. Крэбб и Гойл были ближе всего, но только потому, что были слишком тупы, чтобы ему перечить – они просто следовали за ним. Другие, как Теодор Нотт, скорее отравляли его существование, чем были ему друзьями. Что вообще нужно сделать, чтобы завести друзей? Не оскорблять людей, которые нравились Гарри, не хвастаться статусом своей крови – пока было  всем, что Драко знал. О чем говорить с кем-то, кого ты едва знаешь, и кто вырос в мире, отличном от твоего собственного? </p><p>– Уверен, что взял все? – спросила его мать, левитируя чемодан вниз по лестнице в сторону прихожей и смотря на него вопрошающе. – Мантии? Книги? Оборудование для зелий? Перо и пергамент?</p><p>– Да, мама, – закатил глаза Драко, осторожно неся клетку со своим любимым филином. – Эльфы упаковали мои вещи у тебя на глазах. Ты знаешь, что все на месте.</p><p>– Дважды проверить не помешает, – она пожала плечами, ставя чемодан на пол рядом с лестницей, когда отец зашел в прихожую.  </p><p>– Готов, Драко? – спросил он в необычно приподнятом настроении. За последние дни у Драко сложилось впечатление, что отец был чуть ли не больше него взволнован о поступлении в Хогвартс. Он все говорил и говорил об уроках и преподавателях, факультете Слизерин и внеклассных занятиях, которые хотел, чтобы Драко взял. Сам Драко принимал эти советы за то, чем они и были: за большие ожидания и требование вернуться домой с результатами, соответствующими имени Малфоя. Эта мысль оставила кислый привкус в его рту. – Наш портключ сработает точно через одну минуту, – отец демонстративно взял одной рукой античный серебряный кубок и призвал чемодан Драко другой. Мама улыбнулась Драко и положила руку на его плечо, сжимая, когда они присоединились к отцу.  </p><p>Люциус Малфой уже отсчитывал секунды, смотря на свои часы, Драко же сжал клетку в руках сильнее, когда дотронулся пальцем до кубка рядом с тем местом, где были пальцы его матери. Когда отец дошел до нуля, мир закружился и Драко закрыл глаза, пытаясь держаться прямо. Когда же его ноги снова коснулись земли, они уже были у точки аппарации рядом с Кингс-Кросс.   </p><p>– Мы на месте, – объявил отец весело, убрав кубок и потащив чемодан Драко за собой в сторону входа на станцию. Драко поспешил за ним, нервно поглядывая на мимо проходящих маглов, которые хмуро смотрели на их мантии и его филина. Аквила издал возмущенный звук, будто ему тоже приходилось мириться с осуждающими взглядами. <br/>Когда они подошли к стене между платформами девять и десять, мать Драко объяснила ему приглушенным голосом, какой барьер ему нужно было пройти, чтобы попасть на магическую платформу. Драко же внимательно наблюдал, как его отец пошел вперед и исчез из виду, прежде чем попытаться как можно лучше это повторить.</p><p>Платформа девять и три четверти была оживленной, наполненной волшебниками и ведьмами, кошками и совами, и Драко немедленно вытянул шею, пытаясь найти Гарри. </p><p>– Смотри, там Линда и Грегори, – указала его мать на семью Гойлов, неверно понимая его ищущий взгляд. Драко смирился, наблюдая за разговором их родителей, пока сам получал только односложные ответы от крепкого мальчика рядом с собой. </p><p>В итоге, когда пришел Крэбб, он с радостью поторопился сесть с остальными на поезд, оправдывая скорый уход желанием найти себе лучшие места. Его мать еще немного посуетилась над ним на прощание, напоминая регулярно писать, усердно работать и не влезать в неприятности, после чего они, наконец, смогли спокойно исследовать поезд. </p><p>Пытаясь найти Гарри, Драко заставил Крэбба и Гойла пройти два вагона, хоть большая часть сидений и была пуста, однако потом те начали жаловаться, и они, наконец, заняли свободное купе. Драко сел у окна и рассматривал проходящих мимо волшебников, надеясь заметить мальчика в очках с растрепанными волосами, но не нашел его, даже когда поезд тронулся. </p><p>– Думаешь, здесь есть еда? – пробурчал Крэбб, произнося свое первое полное предложение за день.</p><p>– Кажется, через какое-то время должна приехать тележка со сладостями, – протянул Драко, рассеянно помахав матери, когда поезд ускорился. – Пойдемте посмотрим? – предложил он, используя это как предлог поисследовать поезд еще немного. </p><p>– Но мы только сели, – уныло пожаловался Гойл, хотя, когда Драко просмотрел на него раздраженно, тот закрыл рот и поднялся. </p><p>Они долго шли от одного конца поезда до другого, а потом, все еще не найдя Гарри, им пришлось идти в обратную сторону. Дважды они прошли мимо тележки, но Драко проигнорировал жалобы Крэбба и Гойла и продолжил поиски. В конце концов, он заметил <br/>Гарри в купе, что было ближе к концу, взволнованно болтающего с рыжеволосым мальчиком, а рядом с ними валялись пустые упаковки шоколадных лягушек, конфет Берти Боттс и других сладостей. </p><p>Когда Драко открыл дверь, Гарри посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Драко! – позвал он. – А я думал, когда тебя встречу!</p><p>– Привет, Гарри, – ответил Драко с облегченной улыбкой на лице. Он взглянул на рыжеволосого мальчика, замечая, что тот с подозрением рассматривал его своими голубыми глазами. Драко потребовалось только мгновение, чтобы рассмотреть цвет его волос и потрепанную одежду и понять, что перед ним член семьи Уизли, о которых так часто говорил его отец. Его сердце немного сжалось. </p><p>– О, это Рон, – радостно представил его Гарри, следую я взглядом Драко. – Рон, это Драко. Я встретил его на Косой Аллее несколько недель назад.</p><p>– Понятно, – медленно произнес мальчик, кивая в знак приветствия. – Рон Уизли. Приятно познакомиться. </p><p>– Драко Малфой, – ответил Драко, замечая немного сузившиеся глаза Уизли, услышавшего его фамилию. – Очень приятно, – потом, только вспомнив, что они здесь, он махнул в сторону мальчиков сзади него. – Это Крэбб и Гойл, – те двое хмыкнули явно в замешательстве, не понимая, почему они вообще здесь и говорят с этими людьми.</p><p>– Привет, я Гарри Поттер, – представился Гарри, и Драко не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что их глаза стали размером с  блюдца. Стояла пораженная тишина. Гарри неуверенно встретился глазами с Драко.</p><p>– Хотите сесть? – предложил он, собирая обертки и поспешно убирая их с сидения. Драко проигнорировал бардак и сел. Он увидел, как Уизли осторожно переглянулся с Крэббом и Гойлом, когда те остались стоять. </p><p>– Рон только что рассказывал мне о Квиддиче, – сказал Гарри непринужденно, и Драко нахмурился. </p><p>– Ты играешь? – спросил он Уизли, пытаясь говорить ровно и не осуждающе. </p><p>– Да, – Уизли несколько демонстративно пожал плечами, – с детства с братьями. До выпуска Чарли был гриффиндорским ловцом, а Фред с Джорджем – загонщики.</p><p>– Ясно, – кивнул Драко. – Жаль, что первокурсникам нельзя иметь свои метлы и пытаться вступить в команду, – надулся он.</p><p>– Точно! – раздраженно согласился Уизли, видимо моментально забыв, что когда-то подозревал Драко. – Это так нечестно! Кто сказал, что мы недостаточно хороши?!</p><p>– Именно! – подчеркнул Драко. – Я летал, сколько себя помню! А это больше, чем у какого-то семикурсника, ни разу в глаза метлу не видевшего до Хогвартса! – он вспомнил о Гарри и быстро добавил. – То есть, не то, что бы это нечто плохое… – он повернулся к Гарри, пытаясь обнадеживающе улыбнуться, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, вознаграждая его усилия. </p><p>Драко заметил, как обменялись удивленными взглядами Крэбб и Гойл.</p><p>– Так, – спросил он, поворачиваясь к Уизли, пытаясь поддержать разговор, – ты следишь за лигой? Какая у тебя любимая команда?</p><p>– Пушки Педдл, - гордо ответил Уизли, – а у тебя?</p><p>– У моей семьи есть сезонные билеты на Сенненских соколов, – пожал плечами Драко. – Немного жаль, что я больше не смогу сходить, но опять-таки, можно посмотреть факультетский чемпионат. </p><p>– Верно, – нахмурился Уизли, сужая глаза. – Я так понимаю, ты будешь в Слизерине? – спросил он резко.</p><p>– Ну, вся моя семья была в Слизерине, так что, думаю, да, – сказал Драко мимоходом и заметил, как Уизли обменялся с Гарри многозначительным взглядом. – Что? – немного оборонительно потребовал он. – Какие-то проблемы?</p><p>– Нет, – возразил Гарри быстро, качая головой. – Совсем нет. Мы просто говорили раньше о факультетах, и, наверное, я окажусь в Хаффлпаффе, потому что ничего не знаю.</p><p>– Не окажешься ты в <i>Хаффлпаффе</i>, – возмущенно нахмурился Драко. – На факультет распределяют не на основе знаний о Волшебном мире, а на основе характера. </p><p>– Я ему это уже говорил, – кивнул Уизли. – Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.<br/>Крэбб прочистил горло, и Драко поднял на него взгляд. Опять он забыл об их присутствии. </p><p>– Нам разве не нужно встретиться с Ноттом? – спросил Крэбб. – Мы прошли мимо его купе недавно. </p><p>– Можете идти, если хотите, – протянул Драко. – Я буду здесь, – два мальчика обменялись неохотными взглядами. – Все в порядке, – повторил Драко, – я вас догоню.<br/>Наконец, эти двое пожали плечами и пошли на выход. Когда дверь закрылась, воцарилась тишина. </p><p>– Ничего, что ты не пошел со своими друзьями? – спросил Гарри.</p><p>– Я бы не назвал их «друзьями», - пожал плечами Драко. – Они дети знакомых Отца. Я просто уже давно их знаю.</p><p>– Твой отец ведь Люциус Малфой? – внезапно спросил Уизли.</p><p>– Да, – ответил Драко. Предмет обсуждения был ему не комфортен. – А что?</p><p>– Ничего, – пожал плечами Уизли, но по тону его голоса было понятно, что это совсем не было «ничем». Первым желанием Драко было вытянуть из него ответ, но он был уверен, что ничто сказанное Роном Уизли о его отце не будет положительным, и, если возможно, то он не хотел, чтобы Гарри услышал это.</p><p>Поэтому он повернулся к Гарри и начал болтать о том, что узнал про их уроки и преподавателей, и Гарри, казалось, было интересно послушать. Уизли неохотно присоединился, и разговор продолжался, пока девочка с густыми волосами не открыла дверь, чтобы объявить о скором прибытии и сказать Гарри и Уизли надеть мантии.</p><p>Драко вернулся в свое купе собрать вещи, но обнаружил там Теодора Нотта, расположившегося вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом. По всей видимости, им было весело. Когда Драко открыл дверь, Нотт оживленно разговаривал, а, когда он обернулся и увидел Драко, его улыбка стала только шире. </p><p>– Малфой! – позвал он. – Слышал, ты подружился с младшим Уизли! – захихикал он, и Крэбб с Гойлом нервно поерзали.</p><p>– Просто, чтобы ты знал, – насмешливо сказал Драко, заходя в купе и позволяя двери закрыться за ним. – Я был там из-за Гарри Поттера, потому, что, в отличие от тебя, я стараюсь найти самых полезных и влиятельных друзей, каких только смогу, пока я в Хогвартсе. <br/>Нотт фыркнул, и Драко потянулся забрать своего спящего филина, весьма довольный собой. </p><p>– На твоем месте, я бы постарался, чтобы меня не видели с предателями крови и им подобными, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Уверен, твой отец был бы недоволен.</p><p>– Это уже мои проблемы, – фыркнул Драко. Он облокотился о стену, когда поезд начал тормозить, стараясь удержать равновесие. Аквила высунул голову из-под крыла, с негодованием смотря на Драко. – Кажется, мы приехали, – объявил Драко, смотря на Крэбба и Гойла. – Идете? </p><p>Мальчики удивленно переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на Нотта, ожидая указаний. Драко нахмурился. </p><p>– Почему бы тебе не пойти со своим лучшим другом – Уизли, – ухмыльнулся Нотт. – Мы будем рядом. Смеяться. </p><p>Драко ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, цепляясь за клетку в руках.</p><p>– Как хотите, – фыркнул он. – Будто мне есть дело до того, что вы делаете.</p><p>С этими словами, он развернулся и покинул купе, чтобы найти Гарри.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Замок был ошеломляющим, даже для того, кто вырос в Мэноре и жил среди магии. И все же, Драко обнаружил, что в своей новой школе он наблюдал за Гарри почти столько же, сколько и говорил. Выражение полного восхищения на лице Гарри приносило ему необъяснимую радость. Всю его жизнь, отец повторял, что детей из немагических семей не должны принимать в школу. Что они никогда не поймут их традиции и образ жизни и что они – угроза Волшебному сообществу в целом. Но, увидев невинный энтузиазм Гарри, он совершенно не мог понять слова отца. Какой вред может принести такой, как Гарри?<p>После того, как они переплыли озеро с Хагридом, лесничим и тем самым великаном, которого Драко видел с Гарри в Косой Аллее, двери замка открылись и их передали на попечение профессору МакГонагалл, которая, Драко знал, была заместителем директора и деканом факультета Гриффиндор. Отец предупредил его никогда не злить ее, потому что она, по всей видимости, была очень строгой женщиной, с которой лучше не спорить. Встретив ее лично, Драко мог сразу сказать, что отец был прав.  </p><p>– Профессор МакГонагалл, вот первокурсники, – сказал Хагрид важно, показывая на всех них. </p><p>– Спасибо, Хагрид, — ответила она радушно. — Я их забираю.</p><p>Она провела их к входу, потом мимо дверей Большого зала и в маленькую комнату сбоку. </p><p>– Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, – поприветствовала их она, когда они все зашли. – Скоро начнется банкет по случаю начала учебного года, но прежде чем вы сядете за столы, вас разделят на факультеты. Отбор — очень серьезная процедура, потому что с сегодняшнего дня и до окончания школы ваш факультет станет для вас второй семьей. Вы будете вместе учиться, спать в одной спальне и проводить свободное время в комнате, специально отведенной для вашего факультета.</p><p>Пока профессор МакГонагалл представляла все четыре факультета, Драко исподтишка взглянул на Гарри, который внимательно слушал преподавательницу. Он надеялся, изо всех сил, что Гарри окажется с ним в Слизерине. Ненадолго он позволил себе помечтать, как бы это было: делить с ним общежитие и сидеть в общей гостиной, каждый вечер играя в шахматы или просто разговаривая. Вместе смеяться над Ноттом. </p><p>– Надеюсь, каждый из вас будет достойным членом своего факультета, – закончила профессор МакГонагалл, и Драко снова обратил на нее внимание. – Церемония отбора начнется через несколько минут в присутствии всей школы. А пока у вас есть немного времени, я советую вам собраться с мыслями, – ее глаза остановились на Лонгботтоме и Уизли, и Драко пришлось подавить улыбку. Он заметил, как Гарри отчаянно пытался пригладить свои растрепанные волосы, когда профессор МакГонагалл сказала им ждать ее возвращения и ушла.  </p><p>– А как будет проходить этот отбор? – спросил Гарри Драко и Уизли, как только она закрыла за собой дверь. </p><p>– Наверное, нам придется пройти через какие-то испытания, – ответил Уизли, нахмурившись. – Фред сказал, что это очень больно, но я думаю, что он шутил.</p><p>– Ой, да ладно, – закатил глаза Драко. – Не будет никаких <i>испытаний</i>. Отец сказал, что это решает какой-то магический артефакт, вместо четырех основателей. </p><p>Уизли казался раздраженным, что с ним не согласились, но Гарри немного расслабился. </p><p>– Значит, колдовать не нужно будет? – переспросил он у Драко.</p><p>– Конечно, нет, – заверил его Драко. – Представь себе кучку первокурсников, которые пытаются наколдовать заклинания, не зная, как, и взрывают Большой зал! Нет, не думаю, что нам придется что-то делать.</p><p>– Ладно, – кивнул Гарри, глубоко вдыхая. – Ладно. </p><p>Затем они все отвлеклись на неожиданное появление школьных приведений, из-за которых несколько человек закричали, а Драко ошеломленно схватился за локоть Гарри, хоть и почувствовал себя потом ужасно глупо. Он был благодарен, что профессор МакГонагалл вернулась и велела им построиться в линию и проследовать за ней. Гарри оказался за ним, с Уизли в его тени, а перед ним была девочка с густыми волосами, которую они встретили в поезде. Она яростно бормотала себе что-то под нос, и Драко с опаской посмотрел на нее.  </p><p>Когда они вошли в Большой зал, Драко моментально отвлекся. Малфой Мэнор, конечно, был огромен, но ни одна комната в нем не могла сравниться с этой. Потолок был заколдован на невидимость, показывая яркое звездное небо снаружи, и Драко не мог ни смотреть на него в восхищении. </p><p>– Его специально так заколдовали, чтобы он был похож на небо, я вычитала это в <i>«Истории Хогвартса»</i>, – важно объяснила стоящая перед ним девочка, когда они проходили мимо четырех длинных столов – факультетских столов, предположил Драко – и другие ученики смотрели на них с любопытством, заставляя Драко идти немного прямее.</p><p>Они остановились у стола преподавателей, и профессор МакГонагалл поставила перед ними табуретку, на которую осторожно положила старую потрепанную шляпу. Драко скривил лицо от ее вида, надеясь, что им не придется ее трогать.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина, а затем, к его удивлению, шляпа шевельнулась, в ней появилась дыра, напоминающая рот, и она запела:</p><p>
  <i>Может быть, я некрасива на вид, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но строго меня не судите. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что вы там ни говорите. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Шапки, цилиндры и котелки </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Красивей меня, спору нет. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но будь они умнее меня, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я бы съела себя на обед. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не скрыть от меня ничего. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>С кем учиться вам суждено.</i>
</p><p>Драко усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Гарри, чтобы отметить, что он был прав и им нужно только надеть шляпу, но не смог сказать ни слова, когда увидел, как сосредоточен был другой мальчик. Он посмотрел на блеск этих зеленых глаз еще немного, прежде чем сфокусироваться снова на том, что говорила шляпа.</p><p>
  <i>Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чем сделает это другой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В надежные руки попали вы, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пусть и безрука я, увы, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но я горжусь собой.</i>
</p><p>Зал взорвался аплодисментами, и Драко присоединился, улыбаясь, пока Уизли шептал Гарри:</p><p>– Я убью этого вруна Фреда, ведь он мне заливал, что нам придется бороться с троллем! – Драко проглотил комментарий о том, что, возможно Уизли просто было не так уж и сложно обмануть. Он не мог винить его брата. Рыжий на это чуть ли не напрашивался.</p><p>Профессор МакГонагалл вышла вперед, держа в руках свиток пергамента, и начала называть имена. Один за другим ученики выходили, садились на табуретку, позволяя преподавательнице надеть им на головы шляпу. Через некоторое время шляпа называла их факультет, и они садились за соответствующие столы под громкие аплодисменты. </p><p>Драко заметил, что чем больше людей вызывали, тем более зеленым становилось лицо Гарри. Он дотронулся пальцами до локтя мальчика, заставляя того нервно взглянуть на него.</p><p>– Все будет хорошо, - прошептал он. – Не волнуйся. </p><p>Гарри попытался ему улыбнуться, но получился скорее оскал.</p><p>– Грейнджер, Гермиона, – позвала профессор МакГонагалл, и Драко заметил, что странная девочка, стоявшая рядом, быстро и чересчур нетерпеливо подошла к табуретке.</p><p>– Гриффиндор! – прокричала шляпа. Уизли застонал. Драко улыбнулся. Ему, по крайней мере, не придется так часто иметь с ней дело. </p><p>Вскоре профессор МакГонагалл позвала и его. Драко сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и пытался казаться равнодушным, когда он подошел к табуретке и сел. Он закрыл глаза. Когда шляпу опустили ему на голову, она немедленно закричала:</p><p>– Слизерин!</p><p>Драко улыбнулся, встав на ноги. Он пытался поймать глаза Гарри, чтобы ободрить, но мальчик нахмурился, выглядя немного расстроенно.</p><p>Ученики, что сидели на слизеринским столом аплодировали, когда он сел, но Драко немедленно повернул голову к Гарри, нервно ожидая, когда того позовут. Когда это произошло, по всему залу зашептались, но Драко это проигнорировал и прикусил губу, изо всех сил надеясь, что Гарри присоединится к нему за слизеринским столом. </p><p>Распределяющая шляпа с Гарри не торопилась, и Драко увидел, как мальчик сжимает пальцами края табуретки. Хотел бы он увидеть его лицо, но шляпа была настолько большой, что закрывала его почти полностью. Наконец, она произнесла:</p><p>– Гриффиндор!</p><p>Сердце Драко упало. Он оцепенел, смотря, как Гарри пересекает комнату, чтобы занять место за гриффиндорским столом, в сопровождении громких аплодисментов. Он даже слышал, как некоторые скандировали: «С нами Поттер! С нами Поттер!». Рыжеволосый парень с энтузиазмом пожал руку Гарри, и Драко стало интересно, несмотря на небольшое расстройство, был ли тот одним из Уизли.</p><p>– Хочешь теперь быть в Гриффиндоре, а, Малфой? – насмехался над ним Нотт, ухмыляясь, но Драко не удостоил его ответом. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После того, как последние ученики были распределены по своим факультетам, и Уизли присоединился к Гарри в Гриффиндоре, начался банкет, а затем директор Альбус Дамблдор встал, чтобы сделать несколько объявлений, но Драко было сложно сконцентрироваться на хоть чем-то из этого. Другие первокурсники, казалось, собирались вокруг Нотта, включая Крэбба и Гойла, а Драко оказался один в топе. Он все посматривал с тоской туда, где Гарри сидел с Уизли, болтая с энтузиазмом, и проклинал несправедливость ситуации. Он встретил Гарри первым! Драко должен сидеть там, а не какой-то недалекий Уизли! Хуже того, несмотря на то, как сильно Драко старался быть вежливым, было очевидно, что самому Уизли Драко не нравился. Кто знает, что он расскажет Гарри о его семье? Драко был уверен, что Уизли попытается сделать все возможное, чтобы не дать ему подружиться с Гарри, а раз уж они теперь на разных факультетах, Драко явно был в невыгодном положении. Уизли будет вместе с ним в общежитии, во время принятия пищи, на занятиях и в гостиной, а Драко повезет, если перекинется с Гарри парой слов в коридорах. Как стать ближе к нему при таких обстоятельствах?<p>Эти мысли приводили Драко в отчаяние не только из-за письма, но и потому, что Гарри искренне ему понравился. У него никогда раньше не было желания подружиться с кем-то, но с Гарри оно появилось. После нескольких часов с ним, те, с кем он обычно проводил время, казались плохим утешительным призом. </p><p>Когда банкет кончился, старосты провели их к их комнатам в подземельях. Нотт воодушевленно болтал, пока они заселялись в общежитие (хотя никто ему особо не отвечал – Блейз Забини был достаточно тихим, а Крэбб с Гойлом вернулись к своему обычному, красноречивому способу коммуникации – односложному бурчанию), и Драко чувствовал раздражение и ужасное одиночество, когда упал на свою кровать, глядя на ее балдахин.</p><p>– Если собираешься реветь, что попал не на Гриффиндор, Малфой, пожалуйста, задвинь сначала занавеску, – смеялся Нотт. – Не хочу видеть такое жалкое зрелище.</p><p>Драко показал ему средний палец, но все равно задвинул занавеску, стремясь к уединению. Слушая смех Нотта, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь изо всех сил при этом не доказать, что заявление этого мерзавца было правдивым.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Следующая глава, думаю, будет где-то к концу недели. Универ, к сожалению, сам в себя не сходит.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>